


Living As Long As You Wish

by NightHowl



Series: Tempink Prompts [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Its a slow death, Luckily archive warnings can vary for work in a series, M/M, Sadly, that was reassurance i needed for ones like these lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightHowl/pseuds/NightHowl
Summary: "Heres a prompt! Ink is dying and template has no clue on what's happening (ehehe im evil)"- anon





	1. A Final Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Heres a prompt! Ink is dying and template has no clue on what's happening (ehehe im evil)"
> 
> \- anon

"Ink, your eyes seem lighter than normal, what's with that?" Template asks, tilting his head. Ink laughed it off lightly and shrugged.

"Must be running low, sorry. I'll refill soon." Ink answered, giving a weak smile to the other. Template thought about it for a moment, but smiled and headed up the stairs of their home.

"If you say so!" He shouts as he runs up. He was getting something from his room, and very excited about it. Template of course seemed to love everything about this house, that they did, and just Ink and him in general. He's the happiest he'll every be.

Yet, Ink knows it can't stay that way forever. He coughed a bit, before heading to the downstairs bathroom with a hand over his mouth. The ink drinking skeleton groaned, before lifting up his shirt to reveal his cause of unwellness. Ink was clogged in his ribcage, somewhat leaking to trail down his ribs in some spots. It was so cluttered and thick, and it hurt so bad. It took up all he had, and was going to take him over one of these days, already leaking out his mouth when he coughed.

The more ink clogging his system, the more it hurt to move and breathe, coughing worse than both. The more it ached from just simply being awake. It was all because he was drinking emotions desperately to feel, and with no where for the ink to go, some got stuck and started clumping. He couldn't use all of his ink up, it always stuck to him. Now he wishes he could sleep, but he can't leave Template behind. That was unfair, the black skeleton would tell him that at least.

So he tried spending as much time as he could with Template. It hurt, but it was for him. Just as it always has been for a long time now. Template tried, and Ink admired that at least, unlike himself who... Really didn't. He just found it admirable how Template tried to be better than what he found the worst, even if not morally the best always, he worked for it.

Ink loved that about him. It was interesting, and almost sporadic. He came to always be interested in finding how Template would handle a situation, eventually amazed by the other and finding themselves glued. Then they were together after a bit, and then they were living together, happily. Ink eventually realized what was wrong with him guzzling down ink to feel more, and then did the opposite, halving what he usually took.

Template had barely caught on, mostly bouncing around the house because he will always be excited about it and decorate it more somehow, mainly with art. Ink was good at faking his emotions at least anyways. The practice eventually allowed him to keep Template unknowing, even if it will hurt in the end when he is told, Ink felt it was best to allow him to just spend their days normal. He'll make sure they're the best days he can manage.

With that, he slipped down his shirt after strengthening his resolve, and took a sip of his vials before moving on. This is how it would be for a few more days, his expiration day expected to be some time next week. He had a plan for how he hoped to go, and hopefully it'll help Template move on easier. Hopefully it'll ease his partner's mind.

Ink stood in front of the couch and played with a box in his jacket pocket, yes still using the pockets even when tied around, for it still worked with the way it was being tied around. Maybe not so much for fast paced things, but at home was a good place. Either way, Ink worked over the courage to call Template back down the stairs.

"Temp!" Ink called, looking up a bit and at the stairs. " I got something for ya!" The skeleton cracked a small smile, heading Template running down as he called out that he was coming. Ink waited with patience, watching his lover hop infont of him and smile bright.

"What's up?" He asks, hands behind his back as he bounces on his feet a bit happily. All of this excitement from the move in, which actually wasn't too long ago, though the idea was.

"I have a question for you..." Ink starts, mumbling somewhat. He fidgets a bit more with the box in his hand, before pulling it out of his pocket and opening it up. It was then Template let out a loud gasp, louder than when they first met. "Will you perhaps marry me?"

Template's answer was quick nodding of the head, tackling Ink into a hug to make him fall back on the couch, a yelled reply of "Yes!" Ink laughed, before coughing a bit and wiping his mouth. Template gave a small look of concern, but when Ink smiled it off so did he. Instead he pulled Ink into a surprise kiss, yet pulled away as quick as it happened.

The black skeleton seemed surprised before asking. "Why does your mouth taste funky?" Ink almost laughed at the question, that clear to Template with his widening smile.

"Sorry, did almost throw up earlier, must be that." Ink chuckles anyways, to play it off, and Template smiled. "Let's save mouth kisses for later."

"Alright! If you say so!" Template giggles with, before offering his hand to the other. The ring slipped on nicely, making Template almost squeal from it. He was extremely excited, hugging Ink tight. "I love you!"

Ink chuckles at how excited and loud he was now being. "I love you too."

* * *

Ink was stuck in a coughing fit when he sat up from his bed, covering his mouth as he practically sprayed out ink. Maybe it was time for him? He didn't know, but found himself walking around in look for Template. He found the other in his bed, doodling away in a sketchbook Ink had gave him once when he wanted to try drawing tradition like Ink.

The thought made him smile, but his next cough knocked both skeletons out of their thoughts. Template looked over with a blink, but then patted the bed next to him. Ink moved over to sit down, coughing a bit more. Template casted a worried glance at him.

"Are you sick?" Template asks, getting just a nod from Ink. Template pauses, but wraps an arm around him to bring him close. This might be a good time to say, or imply at least.

"I... Feel like I'm going to die soon..." Ink whispers, voice seeming to be dying somewhat. The skeleton closed his eyes slowly. Template almost took it as a joke, finding him only sick with something minor.

"You should be fine, Ink, I believe you'll get better." Template mumbles in encouragement. "Do you want to lay in my bed for a while?" Ink nods slowly, making Template smile a bit. "It will be nice to wake up tomorrow and see you first on the day of our wedding." Ink smiled a bit.

That was tomorrow, wasn't it? He totally forgot, even if they had done a while of planning for it. Ink didn't know who Template decided to invite, but he guessed he'll find out tomorrow. For now, Ink was slowly lulled to sleep by the sounds of pencil scratching on paper in the otherwise quiet house.

* * *

It's been a week since they got married, and Ink has been lasting longer than he expected. Maybe that was helped by him taking less of his vials. Occasionally, he just laid in bed blank with Template, which was allowed since it was a lazy day of theirs. They had a way to monitor if AUs were being attacked or not, so since things seemed calm, a break was allowed.

If anything, it would be used to make up for all the emotions used on their day long honeymoon they had. It was short, byt a fun dance through AUs still. Ink sacrificed a bit, even after his expected expiration date, just for Template and so he can enjoy it.

Yet today, Ink was run down with a fever now. Template kept him in bed and helped him with anything Ink needed to do. One of the times Template gave him food in bed, Ink stopped him from leaving. As stressed as Template was getting over him because how long he's been at least coughing, he felt the need to tell Template the truth.

"Temp, I, uh..." Ink coughed, watching Template grow in worry. "I gotta admit some thing..." Template nodded and listened as he sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing Ink's hand.

"Say whatever you need to say, honey." Template mumbled out in response. Ink closes his eyes, thinking, for a bit, before removing the blanket and lifting up his shirt. Template was instantly shocked, and Ink could tell when he opened his eyes.

The ink was even more clumped within Ink's system, trying to go up his neck and arms, as well as even down his spine. It was getting worse, taking over more of his body progressively. Ink opened hhis eyes to his lover crying silently over it. "It's been this way for a while with the more emotions I take... I dunno what it'll do to me in the end... I just expect to... Ultimately die..."

Ink coughs a bit more as Template thinks of a response. "I'll be here as long as I can manage, because I love you." Ink smiles weakly and pulls Template's head closer to his own, by a hand to the back of the other's head, closing the gap for a kiss.

It wasn't a long one, for Ink had to pull away to cough, but it felt like the start of a new routine. Ink would take less than a sip three times a day, even if Template told him to not to make his last time too long and painful, but Ink decided to do it for him. He was restricted to bed, but Template tried to make it as nice as possible. He would serve him food in bed, learning more cooking skills from Hakase, who taught him how to cook in the first place. He practically spoiled Ink.

Friends came to visit or Template allowed Ink to watch an AU of his choice when his friends visited, like Dream, Gin, Kin, Hakase, and even Pale, they would take care of him and try their best to help him. Yet it still didn't work, nothing did. Not even a bath made it separate. It was a clump of empty creativity. Hakase couldn't even find a way to rip out the gunk.

Dream and Pale always came together. At first Dream was worried the same would happen to Pale eventually, she Pale asked maybe too many questions. One time Dream was even found clinging to Pale most of the day, more than his usual help he was requested of emotional wise. Eventually Ink told Dream that they'll find something by the time it may happen to Pale in order to just calm Dream down. It even calmed Pale a bit, since his question spree kind of scared him too.

By the end of the day, Template held Ink close and talked with him, about all kinds of things. It was the calmer part of Ink's day, and Template's rambles would lull him to sleep. Eventually Template would notice in the middle of a new topic that what Ink feel asleep on, and headed to bed himself right next to the other. Even if Template already rambled on a topic and forgot, it still put Ink to sleep each night.

Then Ink eventually lost his voice. The substance started to take over his throat, clear it was starting to die, and eventually it took over the back of the inside of his skull. That's what ultimately killed Ink's voice.

Once they noticed his voice dying, he stafted to write his thoughts in his sketchbook. He wrote a love letter a day to Template, and if he ever wanted to contact anyone else, he would make a letter fot them and send it through Template. Sometimes he expressed through drawing, but kept that in the sketchbook. At one point, Temolate just got him a notebook so he didn't tear out most of the pages. Template kept the love letters in the nightstand, but made Ink keep his drawings for Template in his sketchbook.

Soon enough, Ink was on his final day. He was trembling badly, with friends surrounding him. Template had them over quickly when Ink could barely move. Dream and Pale had flowers ready and set them on the nightstand, while Hakase tried to ease any pain. That worked at least a bit, thankfully.

Ink would still let out wheezes, attempts that replaced his coughs, just bringing him obviously closer to his end. Template laid by his side and held his hand, feeling Ink squeeze it tight as he wiggles with the last of his strength. It was all he managed to have left, all he had managed to live with in his end. He wasn't going to have a peaceful end, and that hurt Template more than anything. If passing away sooner meant less pain, he prefered it, so he decided to whisper living words to Ink. He whispered whatever came to mind.

He did it until he felt Ink's body start to limp and his grip weakened. Template let out his tears he was holding back, waiting for the moment he would start to dust. It took a bit of time, but eventually Ink was starting to dust away. He probably fell out of conscious before actually dying. Template just silently cried, hugging himself. It wasn't until Dream put a hand on his shoulder that he moved from that position, looking at the other as he wiped his eyes.

"We'll be moving in soon, I hope you don't mind, we just don't want you to be alone..." Dream glances at Pale, who perks up from his otherwise sad state. That was pretty much the mood of the room, but Pale walked himself over to his guide. Template thinks on what Dream says as he watches Pale, before nodding slowly and giving a weak smile.

"I appreciate it."


	2. Real or Fake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sequel for the one where ink dies: Template wakes up one day to a kind of ghost ink (who behaves almost exactly like ink when he was alive)."
> 
> \- jupiner-tries (tumblr)

Pale was wandering into the kitchen, humming to himself. Dream and him have been moved into Template's house for about two weeks now maybe. They had comfortably moved in, but Template didn't really talk much to them as much as Dream had hoped. He tried to get a deeper conversation out of him, but Template just acted very vague with his words.

Pale quickly stopped his hums and thoughts though when he heard mumbles coming from his destination. He peaked into the kitchen, out of curiosity and confusion, only to find Template alone. He was the source of the mumbles though, Pale was sure of it by both sight and sound.

Template seemed to be talking like someone was on the counter top, but no one seemed to be there. That's weird. Instead of asking Template directly, Pale went to go ask Dream. He usually knew the answer to things.

"Why is Template talking to himself?" Pale asks, tilting his head as he watches Dream do chores. The guardian looked over in surprise when he heard that, still loading the last of the clothes into the dryer.

"E-excuse me?" Dream blinked a few times as he said that. Pale moved his arms like they were bird wings in excitement.

"Template is talking to thin air in the kitchen! Come look!" Pale heads off to said kitchen, yet waits at the door for Dream to start the dryer.

Dream followed Pale to the entrance of the kitchen, and listened while he watched for a bit. It didn't sound like he was singing, not just thinking out loud. It sounded like half of a conversation, as if he was making a phone call yet the phone was missing.

Dream grew worried, so he walked up to Template. "Template, are you alright?" He asks, getting the attention of Template, the glitched skeleton turned around with a blink, before flushing up like a child caught doing something he shouldn't be. Pale, who's observant when he has emotions naturally, noticed this and moved up to Dream.

"Of course, why?" Template asked, while clearly confused, a feeling of fear seemed to come from him too. Dream paused, but shook his head.

"Just checking in on you, that's all." Dream mumbles, giving a forced smile. "What are you up to?" He suddenly asks after, so Template couldn't exactly say much about it. The black skeleton was definitely taken by surprise, but shrugged it off mentally.

"Just cooking a recipe Hakase taught me." Template responded. "It'll be done soon if you guys want to try it." Dream shook his head, but Pale seemed happy to try since he nodded quickly.

Template seemed happy at the response, otherwise going back to cooking. With that, Dream just kissed Pale's cheek and headed off to finish today's chores and then head out. If he needed to, he'll check on him and ask later.

* * *

It happened a week after Ink died, that's when Template saw him again. He had recently moved on, at least he swore, so why did Ink seem to appear at the edge of his bed? Sure. He still had things Ink gave him like the letters, but that wouldn't be a problem, right?

Ink just stayed where he was sitting, giving Template a smile as he waited. The glitched started to sit up fully, once his surprised state faded a bit at least, and scooted over to the Ink. He looked slightly faded, but Template pushed past it. It could be explained by a lot of reasons. Was a ghost a possibility? With all the crazy things Template has thought of and wrote about, he believed so.

"It's good to see you again..." The faded Ink mumbles. He leaned over to kiss Template's cheek, which felt as real as ever. It made him smile, brightening his week. This couldn't possibly be a bad thing, could it? This shouldn't be unhealthy for him, right? It made him happy, it can't be too bad.

* * *

 Template had locked himself away. Dream was getting more worried by the second, a pang of guilt stabbing him in the chest. The only reason Tenplate locked himself in his room was because Dream and him fought, only to get out of hand. Dream just wanted to confront him about the talking, but once Dream called Ink just a hallucination, Template lost it.

Now Pale just knocked on the door every five seconds. The rythmic pattern of the knock occasionally soon annoyed the already stressed Dream. "Can you cut it out, please?!" Pale's figure shrunk quickly at the hostile sounding words.

"O-okay..." His voice was quiet and shaky, snapping Dream back to his senses. Before he could say more though, Pale was heading downstairs. The guardian glanced at the door, before heading after Pale.

The soulless skeleton sat curled up on the couch, not making a peep. Dream sat next to him, rubbing his skull until the other whimpers. "Pale, I'm sorry..." The only response was a sniff. "You should know I don't mean to say mean things to you... I'm trying to be here for you, all your little quirks included..." Stoll no proper response so, he pulled Pale into an arm hug. "Remember your first breakdown...?" Pale nodded this time. "I was there for you then, right...?" I'm trying my best and I hope you know that..."

Pale eventually looked up, and while his eyelights were blue, he smiled softly. He may have tears running down his cheekbones, but he ignored them and kissed Dream's cheek. While the guardian smiled at the action, Pale rested his head on the other's chest and let his tears be wiped away by him. "Will Template be okay...?"

"I hope so..."

* * *

Template sat in the dark, back to the door. He cried quietly, feeling a hand rub his shoulder. It was Ink, glowing softly in the dark.

"It'll be alright... You can do this..." It mumbled. Template looked up at the Ink, trying not to choke on his words.

"You're real, right? I'm not hallucinating, right?" Template wiped his eyes as he spoke. He was worried. He was stressed. He was choking on it as he felt it lump painfully. There couldn't be no way Dream was right. Ink would tell him, wouldn't he?

"That's up to you. What do you believe?" Ink just gave that grin he always gave. Template thought on it, then smiled. Ink was right. It doesn't matter what Dream thought.

Template got up and started to search the darkness. He found the lamp on the nightstand and turned it on, starting a search through the nightstand drawers. He pulled out a stack of envelopes and sat on the bed. With Ink sitting by his side, he began to read the letters to himself.


End file.
